vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
脱法ロック (Dappo Rock)
and |singers = Kagamine Len * Tokyo Hi Real Philharmony: Ishifuro, Shirakami Mashiro, Jin, Moffu-P, Yamaji, Yuumao, and Ramune (chorus) |producers = Neru (music, lyrics) * Ryuusee (illustration, video) |links = }} Background "Law-evading Rock" is an original song by Neru. The boy in the video is named Datsu. This song shows how people can become brainwashed and lose all their time surfing the Internet, ignoring the real world outside of the Internet and blindly following anything they are told. The video is composed of short, colorful, and poorly drawn clips of memes, anime shows, news broadcasts, and clickbait. They are interspersed with advertisements for a cure-all "Law-Evading Rock," depicted as a rainbow-colored disk. Datsu, who is entranced by the stream of clips, blindly follows the advertisements. Near the end of the song, Datsu is tapped on the shoulder by the male group featured on TV. The leader inserts a "Law-Evading Rock" disk into Datsu's back. The video then dissolves into a chaotic mix of clips from earlier in the video, with Datsu depicted as having seemingly achieved enlightenment and become a many-armed bodhisattva. This song quickly gained popularity, entering the Hall of Fame with 600,000 views in less than a month on Nico Nico. It entered the Hall of Legend on August 19, 2016. It also received lots of Vocaloid, Utau, and Utaite covers. Hence, this is Neru's most notable song, alongside "Lost One's Weeping"; and one of Len's most notable songs by Neru. This song is featured in the albums CYNICISM and Vocalostream. Succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives |utau = |producers = Plustic (cover), coverpoP (UST) |categories = UTAU cover |links = nn sm32752030 |description = }} |human = |producers = Araki (cover), Omu (mixing) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm29109260; yt hDZChTzywoI |description = }} |producers = Sekihan (cover), kain (encoding) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm29126817; yt ZFMuZbHapoE |description = }} |producers = UNDERBAR (cover) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm29113384; yt TjSDjWirroE |description = }} |producers = LowFat (cover, mixing, encoding) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm29095396 |description = }} and |producers = Akatin (cover, mixing), Kogeinu (cover, encoding) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm29146432; yt tIsYKFHZ95I |description = }} (Mafumafu and ) |producers = Mafumafu (cover, mixing), Soraru (cover) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm29104703; yt YBMt6dhCh-8 |description = }} and |producers = Gero (cover), Piko (cover), MasatakaP (encoding) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm30796014; yt 25-B2WMSr8c-8 |description = }} ( and |producers = Aimiya Zero (cover, encoding), Piko (cover, mixing) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm29142965 |description = }} ( and ) |producers = Urata (cover), Sakata (cover), Sum (mixing), Mafumafu (special thanks) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm29112249; yt HKstOh_RNv0 |description = }} ( and ) |producers = Amatsuki (cover), Hashiyan (rap), kain (mixing) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm29105858; yt jHYCUTf3ooc |description = }} and |producers = FM-kun (cover, video), Ruta (cover, mixing) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm29145232; yt c2Xhy6duqUc |description = }} |dance = (Marin, Shibaken, Kanata, Masato), Rion, and Fumiroku |categories = Dance cover |links = nn sm32674097; yt LV7DmXEUK6w |description = }} |arrangement = |spinoff = |producers = 96Neko (cover), kain (mixing), Suika (PV) |categories = Parody, Fanmade PV |links = nn sm31609575; yt Pf7QMz8pfdE |description = A Splatoon parody of the song. }} }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. *Magical Mirai 2017 *MIKU WITH YOU 2017 *SNOW MIKU LIVE! 2018 *Miku Expo 2018 USA & Mexico *Miku Expo 2019 Taiwan & Hong Kong Gallery Law-evading Rock 2.png|Several illustrations that were used in the video. External links Official Unofficial }} Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Human vocals and voices